customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Rakansen
Rakansen is an illegal Strike Vanisher model that appears in Custom Robo (GameCube). It has been modified to have better ground mobility and 5 air dashes. It is used by Oboro, one of the high members of the Z Syndicate who plans on using Rahu to gain control of the syndicate. How to obtain *Custom Robo Battle Revolution: Beat the Gold Single Battle during the Grand Battles. Strategy Like most Strike Vanishers, this robo can use its air-dashes to confuse its opponents. However, similarly to Bayonette in Custom Robo V2, Rakensen can do five air-dashes. This essentially makes Rakansen the best Strike Vanisher in the game. The main downside that Rakansen has is his somewhat low defensive stats (especially for an illegal robo). So, avoid getting hit or else. His Charge causes him to move backwards and then charges straight into the opponent. This is a useful charge for countering enemy gunfire when the opponent is in front of you, but it's a bit tricky to use, so some practice will definitely be needed before one can master this charge. Rakansen is a great robo to use in quick offensive sets. Use a gun that excels in speed and power like the Wyrm Gun (his default weapon). In order to help pin down the opponent, use pods and bombs that restrict enemy movement. The bomb that you choose to use is up to personal preference. You could use the Treble Bomb to create 3 large pillars that can trap the opponent in a tight spot. You could also use the Freeze Bomb to stun the opponent for a free hit. You could also use the Grand Cross Bomb to create 4 pillars around you and use that as a barrier. Use a bomb that helps support your gun. Choose a pod that obstructs enemy movement or has decent homing. The Orca Pod and Penumbra III Pod are great for speed and homing while the Wolf Spider Pod is pretty good for blocking corridors. You could also use the Cheetah Pod (his default pod) if you wanted to clog up corridors with fast moving pods. As for the legs, the Swallow Legs (his default legs) would be perfect as it boosts the Stealth Dash's distance as well as Rakansen's running speed. Overall, be speedy like a Ninja when using Rakansen. Gallery Rakansen - Imgur.png|Rakansen's Original Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Rakansen - Imgur(1).png|Rakansen's Red Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Rakansen - Imgur(2).png|Rakansen's Blue Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Rakansen - Imgur(3).png|Rakansen's Green Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Rakansen - Imgur(4).png|Rakansen's Yellow Color Scheme (Battle Revolution) Custom Robo Rakansen.jpg|Rakansen in the Intro video of Battle Revolution. Rakansen Sticker.png|Rakansen's Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trivia *Rakansen appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *When compared to Bayonette, Rakansen is more mobile. **However, Bayonette has more bulk. *Rakansen is named after the Chinese art of using coins as throwing weapons. **This makes Rakansen the only Strike Vanisher Robo to be named after a technique instead of a weapon. *Rakansen's render depicts him without any gun or bomb parts. **In addition, he has the Standard Pod equipped. **It is unknown where the foot design came from as the Swallow Legs look different from the design depicted in the render. *In the FMV intro, Rakansen's gun and bomb parts look different from the final design. **In addition, he has the Standard Pod equipped. Category:Illegal Category:Robos Category:Strike Vanisher Category:Other Category:Custom Robo GC Exclusive Category:Stickers Category:Custom Robo GC Robos